1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in prefolded and packaged disposable diapers, and more specifically to a disposable diaper having a prefolded and packaged configuration which clearly indicates the proper manner of placing the diaper on a wearer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prefolded and packaged disposable diapers are known in the prior art, as evidenced by the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re 26,151, issued to Duncan et al; 3,426,756, issued to Romanek and 3,196,874, issued to Hrubecky.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Re 26,151 and 3,426,756 disclose disposable diapers having double-pleat folds at opposite sides thereof. Each double-pleat fold includes an inner panel and an outer panel, both of which are substantially rectangular when the diaper is packaged. The double-pleat folded diaper is folded in half along a transversely extending medial line into a substantially rectangular, or square configuration in which it is packaged for sale. In use the double-pleat folds should be left intact in the perineal region because they are intended to function as a dam when placed on a wearer to aid in retaining body fluids within the confines of the diaper. However, in many cases, a user, that is, a person diapering a wearer, completely opens the double-pleat folds prior to placing the diaper on a wearer because the square or rectangular prefolded construction of the diaper does not provide a clear, visible indication to the user that the folds should be left intact.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,874 discloses a diaper in which the sides are prefolded along lines intersecting the side margins of the diaper. The diaper is also prefolded along its transversely extending medial line, and thereby assumes a triangular-shaped configuraton simulating the configuration which should be maintained when the diaper is placed on a wearer. To further explain, when a diaper is placed on a wearer the medial region of the diaper is narrow because it is confined between the wearer's thighs in the perineal region, and the diaper widens toward the opposed ends thereof which encircle the front and back of the wearer. Thus, the triangular-shaped configuration simulates these dimensional relationships to visibly indicate that the side folds should be left intact when the diaper is placed on a wearer. However, when the diaper is unfolded along the transversely extending medial line for placement on a wearer the side folds may open up, even if tacked, and may not assume the desired folded configuration on the wearer without the aid of some manipulation of the diaper by the user. This manipulation may require considerable manual dexterity, especially when the user is placing the diaper upon a particularly active wearer, such as a young child. Additionally, the prefolded construction disclosed in this patent is somewhat complex, and requires fairly sophisticated converting equipment for forming the folds.